digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Bearmon (Golden Digivice)
Bearmon is a Digimon character in « ». |first=Impmon In The Rescue ! 02 |last= |partner= |gender=Male |relatives= |fresh=Punimon |in-training=Tsunomon |rookie='Bearmon' |champion=Grizzlymon |ultimate=GrapLeomon |mega=Marsmon |DNApartner=Pandamon |DNAmega=BanchoLeomon }} Description Bearmon is a Rookie Digimon who looks like a bear. He tries to seduce Gatomon, like Gotsumon and Veemon. He is a born-seducer but Gatomon always pushes him away. Impmon, Veemon and Gotsumon say that he is too boasful. He saved Gatomon from a Shellmon and hoped that his action would make her fallen in love. He was find by Ice, Impmon and Candlemon, who were looking for Gatomon. He was a tramp who lived on what offered him the women whom he had seduced during his diverse journeys. One day, he crossed the road of Witchmon, who immediately fell in love with him. She tried for a long time to get his affection, but Bearmon abruptly pushed her away. Offended, she sent him to the Real World. When Katarina decided to give nicknames to the Digimon of the Golden Fox, she named him Teddy, as he looks like a . Attacks *'Karate Fist': Drives a punch into the opponent's chest with all its strength. *'Aqua Blaster' (Obtained having absorbed Shellmon's data): Shoots liquid at high pressure. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Bearmon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Punimon Punimon is Bearmon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Produces resilient, acidic bubbles to intimidate the opponent. Tsunomon Tsunomon is Bearmon's In-Training form. He is less boaster than Bearmon, but he stills a bit arrogant. He uses it when he leaves his Ultimate form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Grizzlymon Grizzlymon is Bearmon's Champion form. He doesn't like fighting, he prefers to meditate. Attacks *'Maul Attack': Knocks down the opponent by utilizing their attack power, while converts it into striking them in their vitals. *'Aqua Blaster' (Obtained having absorbed Shellmon's data): Shoots liquid at high pressure. GrapLeomon GrapLeomon is Bearmon's Ultimate form. He uses various martial arts to get through his opponents. Attacks *'The King of Fist': Drives the the turbines on its arms to the highest limit of their rotation speed, then drives forward a blow heavy enough to distort gravity. *'Cyclonic Kick': Rotates its whole body for the ultimate barrage of roundhouse kicks. *'Aqua Blaster' (Obtained having absorbed Shellmon's data): Shoots liquid at high pressure. Marsmon Marsmon is Bearmon's Mega form. He channels his energy in his knocks to obtain a maximal power. Attacks *'Corona Sanctions': Attacks with a magnificent aerial assault while clad in flames. *'Mugen Hadou': A long combo of attacks in which it gathers fire into its hands, then lands a combo of punches on the opponent before striking the ground, causing a pillar of fire to erupt from beneath. *'Aqua Blaster' (Obtained having absorbed Shellmon's data): Shoots liquid at high pressure. BanchoLeomon BanchoLeomon is the DNA digivolvution of GrapLeomon and Pandamon. He is noble, brave and his heart is filled with justice. Attacks *'King Lion': Unleashes an attack from the Dankon. *'Flash Bantyo Punch': Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit.